Talk:Force of Nature (episode)
Intrepid and variable-geometry warp pylons How could Geordi have been refering to the prototype for the Intrepid-class? That class had variable-geometry warp pylons to help with the problem which was only discovered in this episode. :The purpose of the variable-geometry warp pylons was never stated. Excelsior 15:36, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Beyond never being stated -- it seems unlikely the pylons had anything to do with it, by a process of logical elimination. We know that a few other starships had "continuum-safe" engines -- I'm thinking of the Sovereign class in particular, although several other new classes were produced after the Intrepid -- and none of them had any variable geometery involved in their main warp systems. ::If variable geometry was the key to making the drive safe for high-warp travel, then why were no other ships with variable geometry created, and why did other ships without variable geometry appear to have the same high-warp advantage? ::(Of course, to be overly technical, the Sovereign model's warp nacelle pylons did change shape with the various modifications of the CGI and studio models used to represent it in each successive appearance). -- Captain Mike K. Barteltalk 15:54, 16 Jun 2005 (UTC) Image edits Since the image use seems to be what's prevented this article from becoming featured at least once, I've made the following image edits in order to renominate and hopefully get this article featured status: *File:Serova.jpg -- removed entirely. Perfectly fine to use just on Serova and Hekaran articles. *File:Forceofnature027 -Data with Okudagram of Hekaras Corridor.jpg -- kept, but could be renamed and cropped eventually. *File:Forceofnature083 -ferengi marauder opens fire.jpg -- Removed and will be nominated for deletion; don't really think it shows anything particularly different or interesting. *File:Prak.jpg -- kept, works well but needs to be renamed. *File:Forceofnature154 -enterprise is boarded.jpg -- I'm on the fence about this one; again, it doesn't show anything particularly useful or different and we already have at least one other image of both individuals, but I guess articles of this length are entitled to at least one superfluous image. :) I moved it down to Act Three in order to balance things out, and should also be renamed. *File:Forceofnature158 -Hekarans make their plea.jpg -- removed and nominated for deletion. Nothing going on here that can't be explained in the summary. *File:GeordiSerovaforceofnature179.jpg -- removed and nominated for deletion; same as above. *File:Subspace rift.jpg -- kept, works great for illustrative purposes. *File:Forceofnature242 -Geordi realises the effects of warp drive.jpg -- promoted to first image. I think this is a brilliant pic for that purpose as it illustrates two important themes of the episode: the potential harm of warp drive and Geordi's moral dillema. *File:Forceofnature287 -Enterprise surfing.jpg -- another good illustrative image. Needs to be renamed. *File:Forceofnature307 -the deleterious effects of warp drive.jpg -- kept, but could probably be cropped and renamed. If there are criticisms about these edits, please feel free to address them below each bullet point above. This said, the article still needs a little bit of work before nomination; for instance, the tense shifts in a few places, there is some British spelling when MA generally encourages American spelling, and a few sentences are somewhat unclear. In the meantime, I've already made a few edits and I'll keep proofreading. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 01:21, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) : Is the teaser worthy of a picture on the bottom of the table, as most FA's have? I'm split on it. Other then that, I like all the pictures on here. Another proof read or two and this should be nominated. (again) - AJHalliwell 01:31, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) I think it depends on the episode; here, the teaser is short and nothing which really needs an image to explain happens. I don't think it should (or at least I hope it won't) be a limiting factor in the article's featured worthiness. -- SmokeDetector47 // ''talk'' 01:56, 24 Aug 2005 (UTC) Minor quote "Science Officer's log, Stardate 47312.1. Our new sensor readings have greatly improved our understanding of the rift. However, we have been unable to find any way to counteract it." I'm watching this episode while reading along and I could swear that Data said, "Second Officer's log," not "Science Officer's Log." : Data DID said SECOND officer's log... --Pakundo 18:30, 12 June 2006 (UTC) Wait a minute Watching the episode it always seemed to me that the damage only occurred in this specific region of space. Indeed, the article repeatedly mentions the damage as happening in the sector, not the entire galaxy. The idea of a Federation-wide speed limit seems quite like a leap in reasoning. :I think you are misinterpreting the article and episode. The most significant damage so far has happened in that sector, yes, but warp drive is damaging subspace in general. Everywhere. Basically, without this limit, it was only a matter of time before other areas of space had the same damage. Kind of like how my town has contaminated areas of water from industrial pollution, but dumping of these substances is banned nationwide regardless of where has already been damaged or not. --OuroborosCobra talk 11:56, 1 February 2009 (UTC) :The reason for the problem in that sector was due to the corridor forcing all warp ships through the same section of space. The effect is unnoticeable anywhere else because no single section of space is exposed to as much warp traffic as the corridor is. Removed *''Also in this episode is the first reference of the of starship – Geordi La Forge was competing with Donald Kaplan of the USS Intrepid, possibly the class prototype, over the power conversion efficiency of the warp engines. *''The concept of warp fields causing long-term damage to nearby planets is most likely a parallel to the warnings of the late 20th/early 21st century environmental movement, which tried to persuade developed nations to reduce pollution and greenhouse gases. *''Deanna Troi only has a single line of dialog in this episode. None of these are very well supported or overly relevant. --Alan Just out of curiosity Do the writers stay true to this in later episodes? Or do we still hear Picard saying maximum warp or warp 9 etc? :They did for the most part. Most times where they went faster they had permission to. --31dot 12:10, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I was quite surprised that they chose to do this. It's a huge change to Star Trek as a whole, that is limiting warp drive and potentially getting rid of it. Do you know if they planned to do this for any specific reason or is it just another normal plotline? It would change a lot if they planned to make a new Star Trek series based further in the future. :I believe they did it because it fit within the story, but then regretted it later as it did crimp them a little after that, having to deal with that in every episode. I also think that the reason Voyager's warp nacelles moved was because it was some method to correct the problem. Not sure about the Enterprise-E but it was apparently dealt with somehow.--31dot 13:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Coasting? Am I missing something, or is there a major plot hole with the whole "warp pulse" approach? I am pretty sure that it goes against everything we know about warp drive. The warp drives create a pocket of normal space-time for the ship that stands completely still, while it shrinks space in front of it and expands behind it. So, even if they were going maximum warp possible, when they shut off the warp drive they should just stop. Dead stop. No coasting, no movement, nada. Plus, say they could coast... that means they were traveling in normal space at faster than light speeds... thus breaking all laws of physics defined in the Star Trek universe, not to mention messing with time dilation on the ship. I am surprised no one else realized this. Or could it be just me? --KnightCrusader 00:34, 17 April 2009 (UTC) :Well first off - we don't know how warp drive works - maybe the field sticks around for a while even after you turn it off. There are tons of explanations one could probably come up with to explain this particular issue. Second - it's a nitpick and we don't classify nitpicks on the site which is why "nobody else realized it". — Morder 00:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) Com signal When it became obvious that the Ferengi ship was just playing dead, why did Picard order to use the now unnecessary delta wave signal? After powering up, the Ferengi had normal communication capacity. What did I miss? :In the future, please ask questions not related to article changes at the Reference Desk, thanks. 31dot (talk) 20:37, June 3, 2015 (UTC) Around the 27 minute mark. There is a book in Data's quarters. This appears to be the same book that Riker is reading in Chain of Command. Does anyone know what book that is?